Professor Genki
Professor Genki is a villain in Saints Row: The Third, Genkibowl VII and Saints Row IV. History Early life Professor Genki was a renowned professor of science at the Science University College of Science. Genki taught along side Todd who just so happened to be his pet cat whom he loved. Genki, fearing his own mortality, set to work on creating a magical device that would fuse the two together so that they may live forever in harmony as a half-man half-cat being. The experiment was a success. People were in awe of Professor Genki's new form, as his head had morphed into that of a cat's. He then became the international spiritual leader, replacing the Pope. The experiment wasn't without side-effects, as Genki's enlarged brain gave him powers far beyond any mortal and an insatiable appetite for wet cat food and human brains. He became all powerful, supreme and a worshipped leader. The nature of Genki was irreversible. ''Saints Row The Third'' Professor Genki is the creator of the gameshow Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax. The leader of the 3rd Street Saints, The Protagonist takes part in the gameshow when told about it by Pierce. Although Genki doesn't appear in person, he is shown demonstrating the show in the introduction to the activity ''Genkibowl VII'' During the event Genkibowl VII, Professor Genki requests The Protagonist (who is partaking in the event) to escort him around Steelport and get him in the mood to meet his fans. The Protagonist drives Genki around Steelport causing murder and mayhem, which pleases Genki and gets him in the right mood to meet his awaiting fans. ''Saints Row IV'' Genki teams up with alien warlord Zinyak, leader of the Zin Empire who launches an invasion on the earth. Genki creates a new gameshow in the simulation called Professor Genki's Mind Over Murder which is broadcast across the galaxy and is hosted by Zach and Bobby who are forced to do commentary for it. The Protagonist takes part in the new activity when planning on taking down the simulation. During a training simulation created by Asha Odekar where she and The Protagonist must escort a VIP in the form of Genkibowl VII presenter Tammy Tolliver, it ends up being disrupted by Zinyak. Genki later enters into the training program and blows up the car with Tammy inside, killing her. When facing off with The Protagonist, Genki develops Super Powers and becomes a "Super-Genki" and begins attacking them. When The Protagonist regains their superpowers, they manage to defeat Genki. When The Protagonist, Johnny Gat, Kinzie, and Shaundi and Fun Shaundi are trapped in a Genki arena with attacking Zin, Genki arrives. Despite Shaundi claiming Genki is "trying" to help, an angered Protagonist fires upon Genki and kills him. Despite his apparent death, Zach and Bobby claim that Genki won't be gone forever. ''Saints Row: Gat out of Hell'' Professor Genki is located in Hell and like the previous games he randomly spawns and can be fought. Resource *This article uses content from "Professor Genki" on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Animals Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hybrids Category:Murderer Category:Game Bosses Category:God Wannabe Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Arena Masters Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Traitor Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mascots Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Messiah Category:Brutes Category:Snuff Filmer